Midnight of Halloween
by dancers of the night
Summary: Yami's a ghost right? How come I can't see through him? "Your a dream."I told him as I touched his arm. "If I was a dream could I do this?" His lips meet mine. "But how come I can't see through you?" Sequel to Halloween Dare. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


***Sequel to Halloween Dare***

**Dancer: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Today is a good day cuz I'm not sick anymore…well besides running a low grade fever but that doesn't count to me since I was running 102 on Friday ugh. It sucked but I'm good now. This is the Sequel to Halloween Dare and if you haven't read Halloween Dare which is a one-shot then I suggest you go read that first so at least you know what is going on.**

**Disclaimer: If I own Yugioh there would have been more romance with Yami and Anzu…but as you may notice I don't own Yugioh…but I do own this plot.**

I sat on my bed that morning. It was the night before Halloween. I looked at Yami's blanket. It was a light blue that had his first name on it. It said 'Atem'. I remembered last Halloween started with my sister, Akahana, having candy that first thing that morning just to wake me up to tell me it. Then I went over to Mai's house so that we can do this Halloween Dare to go into this Haunted house. Of course out of the whole group, which was Mai, Jonouchi, Honda, Shizuka, Mana and me, I was picked. It turned out the ghost that inhabited the place his name was Atem Yami Motou. He didn't like his first name so he liked to be called Yami. I was the longest to stay in the house and talk to him. Most of the people would run away at the first couple of noises he would create to see if he could trust them or not. I learned a lot about him that night and he needed help to go to Heaven or where ever he had gone to. And I did help him. He had to kiss me to go to that place and he did. I felt so happy helping him then he left. I was happy having my first kiss even if it was a Ghost that did give it to me. When I had got home that day I found his blanket and a note on it saying that I should never forget him and it was from him. Ever since then I had this blanket even though a couple of times I had to hide it from everyone since I never told anyone about Yami.

I put his blanket on my bed and started to get ready for work. I worked as a dancer in America. When I had graduated school I went to America to become a professional dancer. Thankfully I got to start right on my career in a Dance company. Ever since then I have made money. I was lucky that I did or I would be very poor because sometimes dancing doesn't pay enough to do so but since I was part of a Dance company it was better for me really.

I heard my phone ring when I just got finished being ready. I answered it. It was from my job. They were letting everyone have the day off today and tomorrow too. I sighed as I lay on my bed. It gave me more time to think and more time to wish that Yami was here. Just of course he was dead.

I remembered a month after Halloween my mom had something important to tell us.

**FLASH BACK**

"Anzu! Akahana! Come down stairs please! your father and I have something to tell you!" I heard mom call me as I was looking at the blanket Yami gave me. It was such a comfort specially after what happened with my date Mai made me go on. It was horrible, all the guy wanted to do was have sex with me and when I left I thought he was going to go after me after I had said really mean stuff to him but he never did. I always felt like Yami was watching over me and protecting me.

"I'm coming mom!" I said running down the stairs with my little sister behind me.

I stood in front of my mom and dad as he had his arms wrapped around her. "Kids were having another baby." My eyes got huge as Akahana's were confused. After we had to explain to Akahana that mom was pregnant she got all up about being not the youngest and took more responsibilities.

**END FLASH BACK**

I laughed out loud. I was only home till the baby boy was born in July. He had brown hair like me but green eyes. After a week I left to go to America to get a job for dancing. Of course almost every day there was an email on my computer from mom asking how I was and with a picture of my baby brother. I had also got to name him….His name is Yami Atem Mazaki. I know I'm sort of obsessed with Yami. That's how much I love him that I would name my baby brother after him. My parents just really liked the name but switched it around to where Yami was in front.

Mai had always wondered why I never liked the guys she picked for me till I made her go out with Jonouchi then they just hit it off. I remembered when she had something to tell me.

**FLASH BACK**

I walked down the side walk, since my car had to unexpectedly break down, to Mai's house. She had called me and told me to meet her at her house. When I got there I found out that I was the last one left. I sat right next to my hyper buddy Mana. Sometimes I wondered if she could just take a chill pill so that she wouldn't be hyper…but then again it wouldn't be the same without her being hyper.

While we were waiting I looked over to see Honda and Shizuka flirting with each other. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't wait till they started to go out. I sighed. But then it would only be Mana and I left in the world of singles in this group. Then Mana piped up and started to talk about me how she was going to leave the same day I was when I left for America but for her it would be Egypt, her home town.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind us. I looked back to see Jonouchi holding Mai's hand as they both walked in front of us. "We have something to tell all of you." said Mai.

Honda jumped from the couch. "Are you pregnant?" Mai hit him really hard to where he fell on the ground.

"No we did not have sex! But we are getting married." She said beaming.

**END FLASH BACK**

That was one of my happiest days of my life and a couple of days after that were announced Honda and Shizuka started to date. Specially Mana now was dating this guy from Egypt. His name is Mahado She says he is sweet and loving to her. I felt depressed. I was the only one who was single now. I wished Yami was here to cheer me up a least. I put Yami's blanket around me. I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I felt darkness all around me and I didn't want to open my eyes. I felt like I was falling, falling in ever ending darkness. Then I felt something nice under me. I felt with my hands a comforter underneath me. So that meant I was on a bed….right? I felt me too and I felt Yami's blanket on me. I finally open my eyes to see myself back at Yami's house, in his bedroom.

I looked to the side of me. I saw Yami smiling at me. I could see through him but then he started to change till he was not see-through. I looked at him confusedly. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt. "Yami? How come I can't see through you?" He shrugged as he got off the bed.

Why wasn't he answering me? I thought as I followed him. Holding onto the blanket tighter. He picked up that picture that I first saw when I came into this room before. The man that had black and purple hair, the woman holding onto a little boy that looked like Yami that was standing in front of them.

"You never told me who was in that picture Yami." I said pointing to the man. He laughed.

"That's my uncle. He's the one that took care of us till after dad died. Then he got married himself and never saw him again." He said sighing. I hugged him.

"I'm sorry." I felt him put a kiss on top of my head.

"It's alright. But Anzu I need you to wake up now." I looked at him confused. I was awaked wasn't I?

"Anzu please wake up!" Yami yelled at me.

I opened my eyes to see Yami's head really closer to mine. When he saw my eyes open he moved back to the foot of the bed he was sitting on. He wasn't see-through just like my dream. Also he was wearing the same cloths as what he was wearing in the dream. I sat up and touched him. "You have to be a dream." I said moving my hand up and down his arm. I saw him shiver.

"If I was a dream could I do this?" He asked leaning toward me again and his lips pressed against mine. My lips parted for him letting are tongues meet. It didn't last long though like I wish it would had but I had to breath. I looked around and saw that I was in his lap. I didn't know how I got there but I didn't want to let go either. I put my head to his chest.

"Your not a dream." I muttered. I sat there for a couple of seconds till it dawned on me. I jumped up surprising him. "You're not a dream. Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're here!" I jumped back into his lap as he laughed.

I looked at the clock which it now said it was five minutes past midnight. "How long have you been here?"

He smiled. "Well enough to get into your dream and to kiss you."

"You were in my dream…what do you mean by get into my dream?" Yami sighed.

"Well before I turned like this," He said looking at his non see through body. "I was trying to wake you up before so the only thing I could think of to get you awake was to enter your mind. Very strong ghost can do this. I had to concentrate really hard to get into your dream so that you could see me; I had to touch you to do it too. All I really have to do is think about you and a place so that my mind can meet your mind…in a way."

"So about the picture you showed me that?" He nodded.

"That's cool."

"At least you're not freaking out." I yawned. He put me back down on the bed and put his blanket on top of both of us. His arm went about my waist pulling me back into his stomach.

"Let's get to sleep. It's still a bit early." I was on the edge of sleep again. "That blanket on you makes you looks sexy." I had to laugh as I drifted off to sleep again.

12345678910

I woke up to find Yami just in his boxers next to me. I had taken up the entire blanket. I blushed as I saw his muscles. His arm was still wrapped around me. I thought I could go make breakfast for him. I tried to get up but his arm wouldn't let me go. I heard a laugh escape his lips. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"I was going to make you breakfast." I said turning around so I could see him. I started to trace his muscles, I had tried not to do it but I couldn't resist. I felt him let go of me.

"Go make breakfast then." I got up and went to my kitchen in my apartment. I looked at the clock. It was noon. I couldn't believe that we slept in that late. I went ahead and cooked him pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I saw him walk in still in his green boxers. I sighed. He just looked to damn hot.

I put his food on the table and mine and I sat down and so did he. "I hope this is good for you and instead of breakfast it's lunch since it's noon." He just smiled as he ate. He had eaten everything I had put out for him. I even got him a glass of milk for him too which he gladly drank it down.

"Thank you Anzu that was the best food I had ever had." I blushed at the complement He watched me finish my food which took me longer because I was a slow eater. I washed the dishes and he helped me. He was a huge help because he even helped me clean my apartment that needed to be cleaned really bad. Since it was getting closer to this time, Halloween Day. I hadn't really cleaned because I was becoming depressed.

I felt arms come around my waist. "Where do you want to go out today Anzu?" I smiled as he kissed my check. I looked over at the clocked to see it was three o'clock. The time was flying so fast that I didn't want it to end at all.

"How about we go to the Mall?" He had said alright as I got dressed and so did he.

The Mall was fun, since I had already paid my bills and my rent I had a lot of money left. I got me a dress that he thought I looked really sexy in. I got me a couple of new jeans and long sleeve shirts. When he started to get really, really, really bored it was seven o'clock so we went out and ate too. But we didn't get home till at least eleven o'clock that night. We just talked and talked about what has happened to me in the last year. He even laughed when I told him that I got to name my little brother after him.

I told him I had to go to the rest room. When I came back he was staring at me. "Anzu, I have to tell you something." He seemed so devastated. I ran up to him and put my arms around him.

"What is it Yami?"

"I have to go." I looked at him confused. He must have seen it. "I can only appear like this for you only for Halloween. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to tell you." He seemed sad. "I love you Anzu." I swear my heart stopped when he said that.

"I love you too." I said in a whisper as he kissed me. I felt his warm lips turn back to cold lips.

"Happy Halloween." He said.

When I opened my eyes again. He was gone. "Happy Halloween too." I said to the air as I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

I walked up to my bedroom. My feet felt really heavy and my heartfelt empty. I could barely open the door because my hand felt like it wasn't there. When I did open it I looked directly at my clock. It just turned Midnight. When I looked on my bed there was a bowl of candy on it and a note. I picked up the note. 'Anzu please do not be sad. I'll see you again on the next Halloween. I hope this candy will help…if not then just remember another 364 days to go. I love you.'

I smiled at his note as I put a piece of candy in my mouth. "Thank you Yami. Now only 364 days of torture without you." I said out loud as I put his blanket around me.

12345678910

**Dancer: I hoped y'all liked it. Have a great Halloween today! Please R&R.**


End file.
